1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to games involving the throwing of flying discs or similar objects in an attempt to strike a target. In particular, the invention provides a novel, portable flag-pole device for setting up a game in an open field and an economical method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many games exist that are based on the idea of providing a target placed at a distance from a starting point from where players have to move an object until the target is reached. The game of golf is such a game wherein the target consists of a cup and the object is a golf ball.
Another popular game consists of throwing a flying disc, such as the well known toy sold under the trademark "Frisbee," in the direction of a receiver or toward a predetermined target. The object of the game is either to catch the disc in flight or to land it on the intended target, thus scoring points according to predetermined game rules.
Several patents cover devices used to play these kinds of games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,189, issued to Headrick et al. (1977), describes a flying disc entrapment device comprising a post mounted perpendicularly in the ground and a plurality of chains attached to the protruding end of the post and extending downwardly into an upwardly open basket mounted on the post. When a flying disc hits the chains, the forward motion is arrested, causing the disc to drop into the basket Placing a number of these devices strategically around a playing field enables a kind of flying disc golf game to be played.
Headrick refined this device in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,143 (1988) with a new arrangement of the chains. In the later patent, he taught a circular support bracket mounted on the upper end of the pole with a plurality of outside and inside chains mounted on the bracket. The outside chains extend downwardly and inwardly and are attached to a loose ring surrounding the pole and within the basket. The inside chains extend downwardly and straight or outwardly and are attached to a larger loose ring. The arrangement provide a dense ring of intersecting chains that entangle and stop flying discs moving at a wider variety of speeds and angles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,988 (1989), Hunter describes a device for a goal that traps objects, such as balls, propelled at the goal; the trapping is accomplished by suspended members, netting, or draped ropes or chains attached to a frame.
Another kind of device to trap flying discs is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,979, issued to Wheatcroft (1990). The apparatus comprises a frame supported and elevated by legs and to which is secured a conical shaped net and a pivotally secured target. A flying disc that hits the target causes the target to pivot toward the net so that the disc falls into and is trapped by the net.
These patents describe rather cumbersome apparatus for carrying around and setting up in an open field, especially if multiple targets are intended to be installed along a multiple-leg course. While the feature that enables a target to catch and retain a flying object may be desirable for some games, it is not necessary for a game that only measures the ability of a player to reach the target with a minimum number of throws, such that a hit may be recorded simply by visual observation. Accordingly, this invention provides a simple, portable flag designed for playing a game that requires a player to throw a flying disc toward it from a starting point and approach the flag through repeated throws, as necessary, until the disc strikes the flag. Multiple flag targets can be set up along a course in an open area, such as a park, to resemble a golf course.